


Bestrafe mich

by SeleneK



Series: Der Herrgott nimmt. Der Herrgott gibt. [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Explicit Language, Light BDSM, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il rapporto che si può venire a creare tra un Padrone e il suo Schiavo è così profondo e particolare che può essere realmente compreso da pochi.<br/>È qualcosa che si ha dentro, qualcosa che si desidera e che spesso si rifiuta per una questione di ignoranza e pregiudizio. Un qualcosa di oscuro ma non per questo pericoloso, un modo di essere non diverso da qualunque altro.<br/>E quando capisci cosa sei non puoi tornare a essere quello di prima.<br/>Padrone e Schiavo.<br/>Gojyo e Sanzo.<br/>Nel momento in cui la porta viene chiusa a chiave il gioco ha inizio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bestrafe mich

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Bestrafe mich una canzone dei Rammstein. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I personaggi appartengono a Kazuya Minekura. Il banner è una mia creazione.

**Bestrafe mich**

 

 

Come tutto fosse iniziato Sanzo non lo sapeva e forse neanche Gojyo sapeva spiegarselo. Era semplicemente accaduto.  
I due si erano sempre detestati anche se c’era una sorta di rispetto reciproco, ma non si poteva certo dire che il rapporto tra i due fosse idilliaco, assolutamente, ma vi era quella strana, profonda, prepotente e inspiegabile attrazione che li portava a punzecchiarsi spesso e volentieri a vicenda.  
Quella sorta di interesse reciproco li spaventava in realtà, non sapevano per quanto ancora sarebbero riusciti a controllarsi. Gojyo era felice con Hakkai e nonostante il bonzo si trovasse un carattere decisamente di merda con Goku andava a gonfie vele. Entrambi non volevano rovinare il rapporto che si era creato in quegli anni di viaggio, tra battaglie, drammi, risate, vittorie e sconfitte.  
  
Entrambi avevano qualcosa di nascosto nei recessi della loro anima. Un lato del loro essere che rifiutavano, che li spaventava e che, sapevano, se fosse venuto fuori, il _contatto_ tra loro sarebbe stato inevitabile.  
  
Gojyo non era uno che leggeva molto, non era molto acculturato non essendo andato a scuola ma vi era un argomento per cui aveva sviluppato un particolare interesse. Da qualche tempo aveva un pensiero morboso e ne era relativamente spaventato. Con Hakkai il sesso era grandioso, giocoso, appassionato, a volte si scadeva nella violenza ma non era la consuetudine e di certo tra loro non vi era un rapporto dominatore/subordinato, la loro era una relazione alla pari.  
Passò l’indice sui vari titoli di libri a tematica erotica e si fermò su uno in particolare, scritto in caratteri romani in una lingua straniera con sotto la traduzione in cinese.

 **Bestrafe mich.**  
_Puniscimi._  
  
Lo prese tra le dita e lo aprì, sfogliandolo, lesse poi il sottotitolo sulla copertina:  
«Guida alla cultura BDSM, contro i pregiudizi e i luoghi comuni.»  
Gojyo alzò le sopracciglia; lui di vero e proprio BDSM ne aveva praticato poco; legare Hakkai alla testiera del letto una volta tantum non poteva definirsi vero BDSM.  
Non vi era mai stata una sottomissione totale di Hakkai, quella invece che aveva visto negli occhi di Sanzo _quel giorno._

Sanzo e Goku avevano litigato, pesantemente e gli altri due non si erano intromessi, anche se a Gojyo prudevano le mani all’idea che il suo giovane amico si mettesse a piangere per colpa di quel bonzo bastardo. Quando videro Goku scappare come al suo solito da Sanzo, Hakkai gli andò dietro per consolarlo. Erano vicinissimi alla destinazione, stressati, malconci, depressi dalle varie ingiustizie a cui avevano assistito e i litigi erano all’ordine del giorno.  
Gojyo si alzò ed entrò senza permesso nella camera di Sanzo.  
«Vaffanculo chi ti ha detto di entrare?»  
Subito il monaco si voltò, rivoltandosi come una vipera contro chiunque avesse varcato la soglia di camera sua. Alzò gli occhi verso il mezzo demone; era furente di rabbia, come lo aveva visto altre volte, decine di volte, e non gli faceva per niente paura.  
Ma Gojyo non disse niente, si limitò ad avvicinarsi a grandi falcate e tirargli un violento ceffone che fece cadere il monaco a terra.  
  
Forse fu il fatto che gli tirò uno schiaffo invece che un pugno, un calcio, un  cazzotto in faccia.  
  
Sanzo sentì la rabbia montare assieme a qualcos’altro: era infuriato per la discussione avuta con Goku, nata da un motivo futile, dallo stress a cui erano sottoposti ogni giorno e ora quel bastardo del kappa lo prendeva a schiaffi senza diritto.  
O meglio, il _diritto_   ce l’aveva. Ma ancora non lo sapeva.

Non era la prima volta che si picchiavano, che si mettevano le mani addosso l’una l’altro, che si facevano male a vicenda, le altre volte però c’era qualcuno a separarli.  
Stavolta invece Sanzo se la sarebbe dovuta cavare da solo e di fronte alla propria inferiorità fisica provò giusto una punta di panico.  
«Tu sei solo un pezzo di merda», sibilò Gojyo puntandogli il dito contro mentre Sanzo si rialzava.  
«Invece di ragliare perché non ti fai i cazzi tuoi, razza di idiota», Sanzo si sfiorò la guancia offesa; era calda e non faceva poi tanto male.  
  
Perché lo trovava piacevole? Perché non riusciva a fermare quel pensiero? Che diamine stava succedendo nella sua testa?  
Non era la prima volta che desiderava l’umiliazione e questo era un duro colpo al suo orgoglio.  
Non desiderava esser fatto a pezzi, esser insultato, torturato o peggio.  
Semplicemente nutriva l’intimo desiderio di esser messo al suo _posto_.  
  
Guardò Gojyo negli occhi che, per la prima volta in vita sua, trovò affascinanti, pericolosi ed eccitanti. L’ira per la discussione avuta con Goku svanì: più tardi gli avrebbe chiesto scusa, avrebbero cercato di riparare al suo errore.  Avrebbe fatto l’amore con lui, dimostrandogli quella strana dolcezza che veniva fuori solo in quegli intimi momenti.  
Alla provocazione vide gli occhi di Gojyo assottigliarsi, erano già abbastanza inquietanti per via del colore insolito, quell’espressione poi li rendeva spaventosi.  
«Non sono cazzi miei? Goku è mio amico, è come un fratellino per me.»  
«Bene. Allora vai a cercarlo e a consolarlo. Non avrai da me delle scuse o delle giustificazioni. Non è con te che sono tenuto a farlo.»  
«Ma io non voglio che ti scusi con me, caro il mio bonzo corrotto di fine secolo», Gojyo si avvicinò ancora, dando alla voce una sfumatura sarcastica, antipatica e sprezzante. «Io ti voglio fare il culo grande come una casa, a prescindere dal tuo pentimento.»  
«Allora avanti, accomodati stupido stronzo», disse Sanzo allargando le braccia. Indossava solo i jeans e l’attillata maglia nera della tenuta da Sanzo.  
«Non sei tu che devi darmi il permesso di pestarti.»  
Cominciò la solita scazzottata tra i due, che partì da un pugno in pieno stomaco di Gojyo a Sanzo, seguito da calci al basso ventre del monaco e spinte varie fino a cadere a terra i due, uno sopra l’altro. Gojyo prese i polsi del monaco che ancora cercava di ribellarsi e li piantò a terra, sopra la sua testa.  
«Stupida fighetta mestruata la smetti di scalciare?» Gojyo cercò di prendere i polsi del bonzo in una mano sopra, fermandogli le gambe sedendosi sopra con le sue.  
«Ma che cazzo vuoi? Eh? Non sai neanche perché abbiamo litigato, ti intrometti in questioni che non ti riguardano!»  
«Te l’ho già detto perché ti sto punendo stronzo che non sei altro!»  
«Punendo?»  
Sanzo aggrottò le sopracciglia a quella parola; aveva sentito un brivido intenso attraversargli la spina dorsale e Gojyo se ne accorse. Con la sua esperienza di latin lover era praticamente impossibile non accorgersi quando una parola provocava un’istantanea eccitazione.  
«Punirti. Sì.»  
Sanzo assottigliò lo sguardo ma allo stesso tempo divenne docile. Odiava la sensazione di arrendevolezza spontanea che provava, voleva dargli una ginocchiata nelle palle e toglierselo di dosso. Ma il suo corpo non obbediva.  
«Non avevo intenzione di far piangere Goku. Non mi diverto a litigare con lui o a vederlo triste, idiota.»  
«Allora evita di trattarlo come un bambino. Abbiamo capito bene perché litigavate, sei un geloso del cazzo. E mi sorprende che tu lo sia, sempre così distaccato da tutto e tutti…»  
«Non è per mancanza di fiducia che sono geloso, sono solo possessivo, ma c’è anche da ammettere che Goku è così ingenuo…»  
«Come te. Come se non avessi capito che ti piace stare in questa posizione. Dimmi un po’; hai il ruolo dominante con il cucciolo di scimmia?»  
Gojyo non riusciva a capire perché gli stesse chiedendo quelle cose ma era rimasto così sorpreso e perplesso dall’eccitamento del monaco che ora voleva sondare il terreno.  
Perché lo ammetteva: Sanzo completamente annullato sotto di sé gli piaceva tantissimo. Lo faceva sentire potente come mai gli era successo in vita sua. Aveva Sanzo nelle sue mani e il monaco voleva starci, anche se combatteva con se stesso per annullare quel desiderio. E Gojyo lo sentiva.  
«Quello che faccio non è affar tuo.»  
«Sapevo che avresti risposto così. Però, forse, una punizione ti insegnerà a non far piangere più Goku.»  
Lasciò i suoi polsi giusto un momento per dargli uno schiaffo, non eccessivamente violento, più sonoro che doloroso, ma decisamente umiliante. Era un prova in realtà: voleva vedere la reazione di Sanzo a sapere che quello schiaffo rappresentava una punizione vera e propria.  
Al contatto con la mano il capo di Sanzo si spostò da una parte e istintivamente si toccò la guancia offesa. Restò così per un lungo istante, sotto lo sguardo dispotico di Gojyo, a coprirsi il viso con la mano. Spostò gli occhi violetti verso il mezzo demone e poi raddrizzò lo sguardo. Restò in silenzio, con gli occhi viola, limpidi e profondi, fissi nei suoi, senza paura, ma con un’intima consapevolezza che si faceva sempre più forte. In lui come in Gojyo. Ormai si era creato un rapporto difficile da accettare.  
Poi gli afferrò di nuovo i polsi e poi si chinò su di lui, fermandosi a qualche centimetro dal suo viso, il naso che sfiorava il suo. Sanzo schiuse le belle labbra sottili e il mezzo demone non riuscì a resistere; appoggiò le labbra alle sue, aperte, sentendo il respiro del monaco entrare nella sua bocca ma lasciando che fosse Gojyo a prenderla con la lingua.  
Non lo fece subito, lasciando che all’inizio fosse un semplice sfiorarsi, poi solo per un attimo Gojyo decise di approfondire il bacio, schiacciando la lingua del monaco con la sua, come per evitare che si muovesse prima di lasciarsi andare a un normale bacio appassionato. Ma quel momento, in cui Sanzo era impossibilitato ad usare la lingua, era parso quasi come un segnale, un avvertimento e il monaco si era sentito impotente.  
Il mezzo demone poi si alzò lasciando lì a terra, uscendo dalla stanza e andando a cercare Goku e Hakkai.

Era passato qualche giorno da quel fatidico bacio che Sanzo e Gojyo si erano scambiati da allora il rapporto tra il monaco e la scimmia andava di nuovo bene. Ricordava come si fossero spostati in un piccolo villaggio in mezzo a una folta selva e di aver trovato i due intenti a fare la pace. Non voleva spiarli ma non poteva neanche perdersi lo spettacolo e comunque, oltre al fatto che erano due bei ragazzi intenti a fare sesso, stava assistendo a qualcosa di bello.  
Il monaco si stava prendendo con foga e una certa urgenza il bel corpo bruno del ragazzo sotto di lui, le parole bisbigliate, i sorrisi adoranti di Goku, era puro amore. E Sanzo non sembrava neanche lo stesso monaco che si era arreso, qualche giorno prima, sotto di lui, accettando un bacio che era pura sottomissione.

La mattina dopo fu proprio il monaco a cercarlo. Gojyo era in camera sua a riposare quando il bonzo entrò senza permesso chiudendosi subito la porta alle sue spalle. Il kappa non disse niente, si aspettava che Sanzo prima o poi venisse da lui per chiarire quel bacio.  
«Dobbiamo parlare.»  
«Decisamente, caro bonzo», Gojyo si sollevò a sedere, afferrando poi il suo pacchetto di Hi-Lite dal comodino.  
«Quello che è successo qualche giorno fa, mi ha fatto pensare.»  
La voce di Sanzo era calma, bassa e piena come sempre, pareva tranquillo, incline alle confidenze. E lui non era _mai_ incline alle confidenze.  
«E cosa è emerso dalle tue meditazioni?»  
«Ho desiderato quella situazione.»  
«Anche io», ammise il mezzo demone con un sorrisino. Non poteva negarlo, Sanzo era stato per un lungo periodo una sorta di sogno erotico irraggiungibile, per questo lo detestava. Sognava di sottometterlo, scoparlo, legarlo, farlo godere, nei suoi sogni il desiderio di fargli volutamente del male era minima cosa in confronta alla bramosia di vedere quel viso sempre tirato e serio trasfigurato dal piacere.  
«Non so spiegare cosa ho provato ma non vorrei mai che entrambi un giorno ci ritrovassimo a fare una stronzata perché abbiamo represso questi impulsi.»  
«Tu sei un monaco però, sai bene come sopravvivere alla castità. Oppure da quanto ti scopi la scimmia non riesci più a trattenerti?»  
Sanzo guardò altrove, incrociando le braccia sul petto, in un ostinato silenzio.  
«Va bene, va bene. Parliamone seriamente. Però ti preferivo com’eri qualche giorno fa, così arrendevole.»  
«Arrendevole lo dici a qualcun altro.»  
«Ma lo eri.»  
Sanzo rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo verso di lui e portò le mani sui fianchi snelli.  
«Vorrei provare.»  
«A fare cosa?» Chiese Gojyo visibilmente interessato. «Vuoi che ti scopi?»  
Dopo averlo detto si alzò, torreggiando sul monaco, gli si avvicinò subito con un sorriso, cominciando a sciogliere la cintura della sua veste.  
«Ma che fai?» Chiese Sanzo arretrando di qualche passo, lanciò un’occhiata alla porta.  
«Tu fai sesso vestito?»  
Vide il monaco restare in silenzio, combattuto, lo vide poi scuotere il capo e andare verso la porta. Gojyo lo afferrò prontamente per un braccio sbattendolo poi contro la parete a destra della porta.  
«Ma che cazzo fai?»  
Sanzo non riuscì a terminare la frase che Gojyo gli tappò letteralmente la bocca con la propria; fu un bacio violento, quasi forzato per il bonzo, che era intimamente confuso, dilaniato dal desiderio di essere dominato e da quello di andarsene e dimenticare tutto.  
Fu poi come se qualcuno gli avesse disconnesso una parte del cervello; quella che lo rendeva un fottuto bastardo cinico e isterico che soffocava quel lato arrendevole di lui.  
Quando i due si separarono Gojyo vide quello sguardo: supplichevole e pieno di rinnovata lussuria. Il bonzo si appoggiò al muro con la testa scivolando poi in ginocchio davanti a lui. Gojyo restò pietrificato. Ma che significa? Cos’era quello sguardo _impossibile_ negli occhi di Sanzo?  
Gli accarezzò i capelli biondi e fu quasi come toccarli la prima volta; erano setosi, sottili e luminosi.  
Lo vide alzare il viso e la sua mano scivolò sulla pelle bianca; com’era morbida e quegli occhi, cazzo, com’erano profondi.  
Era così diverso; era un ruolo che stava recitando.  
No, recitando non era la parola giusta.  
Era una parte di Sanzo che aveva deciso di manifestare con lui e Gojyo capì il perché; Goku lo venerava come se fosse un dio, non poteva essere quindi lo schiavo della scimmia, e con Hakkai c’era quasi un rapporto alla pari. L’unico che poteva farlo era il mezzo demone, con il velato disprezzo e antipatia unito all’inspiegabile attrazione che da sempre li accompagnava.  
In quella camera erano schiavo e padrone.  
Fuori erano Sanzo e Gojyo.

Lo fece spogliare, completamente, Gojyo ammirò il corpo magro e ben fatto, muscoloso ma elegante, le gambe lunghe e snelle su cui passò le mani, saggiando la durezza della carne, risalendo verso le natiche sode e la schiena che andava allargandosi verso le spalle. Prese da terra la  cintura nera di stoffa con cui si assicurava la veste sacrale in vita e lo bendò. Coprì i suoi occhi violetti con un sorriso.  
Ora forse capiva anche perché Sanzo avesse _scelto_ luicome Padrone.  
Per la sua esperienza; Sanzo poteva mettersi completamente nelle sue mani sapendo che il mezzo demone non avrebbe mai fatto errori. Sapeva dove toccarlo, dove stimolarlo, non doveva aver paura di risultare impacciato ai suoi occhi perché era Gojyo a dover guidare.  
Fece un bel nodo stretto e poi osservò il viso del monaco; era così assurdamente eccitante quel volto femmineo e spigoloso che rivelava la sua più intima e torbida natura, quella di voler essere uno Schiavo.  
Appoggiò il petto alla sua schiena, accarezzando l’addome piatto del bonzo, risalendo fino a torturare i capezzoli rosei, godendo dei piccoli gemiti mal trattenuti.  
«Non sai quanto sei eccitante così: indifeso, completamente nelle mie mani», soffiò al suo orecchio il mezzo demone.  
Vedere Sanzo appoggiare il capo alla sua spalla e abbandonarsi alla cura delle sue abili dita era uno spettacolo.  
«Spogliami.»  
Un ordine sussurrato a denti stretti, col tono perentorio di chi non vuol sentire un fiato.  
Sanzo si girò tra le sue braccia, tastando il corpo del mezzo demone più alto e massiccio di lui; gli sollevò la canottiera sfilandogliela, aiutato da Gojyo che alzò le mani per permettergli di farlo, passò poi le mani sui fianchi tastando la carne soda. Armeggiò subito con la cintura.  
«E le scarpe?»  
Sanzo si fermò un attimo, un istante di troppo per i gusti di Gojyo che lo fece inginocchiare a forza premendo sulle sue spalle. Appena fu in ginocchio appoggiò uno stivale sulla coscia nuda del monaco che cominciò, senza più esitare, a slacciare le stringhe e ad allargare l’anfibio per far uscire il piede. Sollevò appena il piede di Gojyo sollevandolo per il polpaccio mentre gli sfilava lo stivale e fece la stessa cosa anche con l’altro piede.  
Ora capiva perché Gojyo l’aveva bendato: in quel modo non si sarebbe vergognato di quello che stava facendo. Non vedendo il mezzo demone negli occhi, il suo ghigno soddisfatto, il suo torreggiare sopra il suo corpo piegato intento a servirlo, Sanzo poteva fare qualsiasi cosa.  
Si sollevò col busto, sapendo di avere il viso proprio davanti all’inguine e questo lo fece sorridere; prevedibile com’era il kappa lo avrebbe di sicuro costretto a ingoiare qualsiasi cosa. Gli abbassò i pantaloni, assieme ai boxer, calandoli per le gambe lunghe e ben fatte.  
Sentì le dita della sua mano affondare tra i capelli biondi, tirarli indietro con uno strattone così forte e doloroso che lo fece gemere.  
«Sanzo, sei così eccitato che potrei farti venire sfiorandoti col piede.»  
Gojyo sollevò il piede sinistro appena dopo averlo detto, passandolo in mezzo alle gambe del monaco, sfiorando i testicoli e risalendo con il collo del piede, accarezzando l’erezione insoddisfatta e tesa, sentendo Sanzo trattenere il fiato, appoggiarsi con le mani ai fianchi magri del mezzo demone. Gojyo continuò finché non gli strappò un piccolo ansito di piacere, un mugolio che sembrava quasi il miagolio strozzato di una gattina in calore.  
«Avanti non ti trattenere, non ti giudico per così poco.»  
Sanzo cercò di piegare la testa in avanti ma la morsa delle dita di Gojyo tra i suoi capelli gli impedivano ogni movimento. Il piede che strusciava a ritmo regolare sulla sua intimità era straziante, era meglio di un pompino, meglio di una carezza, quasi meglio del sesso. Era diventato un animaletto ansimante tra le sue mani.  
«Non venire.»  
Sanzo si morse il labbro: un misto di rabbia e sottile compiacimento si mischiavano in lui. Sentì premere la virilità di Gojyo contro la sua bocca e schiuse le labbra per accoglierlo, il capo guidato dalle sue sapienti mani. A volte sentiva il suo cazzo arrivargli quasi in gola e provocargli urti di vomito ma Sanzo non protestava. Era un oggetto di piacere, non poteva protestare.  
All’improvviso il mezzo demone lo scostò con forza buttandolo indietro sul pavimento con una spinta del piede per poi sovrastarlo col proprio corpo prima che Sanzo potesse muoversi. Gli tolse la benda e scoprì gli occhi limpidi e leggermente lucidi del bonzo: erano splendidi.  
Non gli usò molta delicatezza e gli importò poco che al bonzo potesse fare male esser preso senza lubrificazione ma lo desiderava troppo, erano anni che sognava di vederlo ansimare di piacere sotto di sé, scoppiava dalla voglia di averlo.  
Lo vide inarcare la schiena con un sorriso mentre arrossiva violentemente per il dolore.  
«Ah. Anche Hakkai c’ha messo un attimo per abituarsi.»  
Sanzo gli lanciò un’occhiataccia che fece sorridere il rosso. Si chinò sul suo viso riempiendolo di umidi baci prima di violare la sua bocca costringendolo a un bacio che toglieva il fiato.  
Intrappolato tra le gambe bianche e snelle del monaco cominciò a spingere, a prenderlo, tappando la sua bocca quando i gemiti divenivano urli, vedendolo sorridere, in modo quasi perverso, quando Gojyo rallentava le spinte per non farlo venire troppo presto.  
  
Era come una sorta di ricompensa, il sesso, il traguardo finale di un gioco, di una sequenza, di una parentesi che i due dividevano segretamente.  
Non perché ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato.  
Ma i loro compagni non avrebbero mai capito.  
  
«Mh. Mi hai fatto male con le tue unghiacce», Gojyo si guardò allo specchio: i segni rossi lasciati dalle unghie, seppur corte, di Sanzo erano belli evidenti, si sarebbe dovuto inventare una scusa convincente con Hakkai.  
«E tu mi hai fatto male scopandomi senza olio o altro.»  
«Sei una fanciulla così delicata?» Domandò girandosi a guardare il monaco, appoggiato sulla vasca, intento a pulirsi dallo sperma del mezzo demone.  
Era così pulito, questo gli faceva venir voglia di sporcarlo ancora di più.  
Si pentì di essersi fermato col piede, ma era la prima volta, avrebbero avuto altro occasioni.  
«Proprio perché non sono una fanciulla fa male. Coglione.»  
Erano tornati quelli di sempre, il gioco era finito.

«Allora, che cosa ne pensi?»  
Sanzo sfogliava il libro trovato da Gojyo, “Bestrafe mich”, con una nota di interesse.  
«Ci sono alcune cose davvero allucinanti. Oh…» Sanzo girò il libro per cercare di capire l’immagine che stava guardando.  
«Ah sì, è legata in una gabbia. A testa in giù.»  
«Qui dice che ci sono dei limiti: ecco io non voglio che mi caghi o pisci addosso.»  
«La tua finezza mi lascia senza fiato.»  
«Ha parlato il barone…»  
Gojyo fece un sorriso da carogna mentre osservava quel bel viso, gli occhi chiari incorniciati dagli occhiali da lettura. Era sexy quando li indossava.  
  
Aveva notato, nell’ultimo periodo, che più trattava male Sanzo in separata sede più il rapporto tra Goku e il monaco andava bene. Anche la sua relazione con Hakkai ne aveva beneficiato, era come se, a livello sentimentale, Gojyo fosse disposto a esser sottomesso e schiavizzato dal demone e Sanzo fosse pronto a dominare Goku pienamente.  
«Senti: Hakkai e Goku sono al mercato, di solito ci mettono un po’ a prendere tutto, tipo un paio di ore. Possiamo giocare un po’.»  
«E fare che cosa?»  
«L’altra volta ti ho legato al letto. Ah e la volta prima ti ho legato e imbavagliato, ma la tua voce è così bella che non penso che lo farò ancora. Giusto, ti ho anche sculacciato, perché non avevamo molto tempo.»  
«Sì e ha fatto dannatamente male.»  
«Ma se gemevi come una sgualdrina! Oh, insomma. Fai poco il difficile Venerabile Sanzo. Ho un’idea: era la cosa che avrei voluto farti fare la prima volta ma ora c’è decisamente più feeling.»  
«Sei anche poliglotto?»  
«Dai, bando alle ciance prima che tornino», si alzò e andò a chiudere a chiave la porta della stanza; segnale che da allora in poi ci sarebbero stati solo un Padrone e il suo Schiavo.  
«Dai avanti, spogliati», gli ordinò il kappa sedendosi sul letto. Sanzo appoggiò il libro sul tavolino e si alzò, spegnendo poi la sigaretta dopo aver aspirato una profonda boccata.  
Si portò davanti a lui e cominciò a spogliarsi, come sempre, lentamente, lasciando che il suo Signore si inebriasse della vista del suo corpo che veniva denudato, la pelle bianca e apparentemente immacolata, che in realtà raccontava di battaglie, violenza e sesso, con le sue cicatrici informi che lo rendevano unico; nessuno sfregio era uguale all’altro, nessuna bruciatura, abrasione, livido, ricordo di battaglia. Raccontavano la sua storia, di un uomo pronto a sottomettersi per puro piacere e non per altro.  
Gojyo si alzò e si avvicinò al proprio zaino.  
«Chiudi gli occhi. Ho una sorpresa.»  
Sanzo inarcò le sopracciglia e poi chiuse gli occhi come comandato.  
Sentì poi il forte odore di cuoio e qualcosa di freddo e rigido che veniva avvolto attorno al suo collo, con uno strattone glielo strinse attorno al collo, non troppo stretto da fargli male ma neanche lento da farlo sfuggire. Indietreggiò di qualche passo per poi tirare bruscamente la catena attaccata ad esso; per poco Sanzo non gli cadde addosso e solo allora aprì gli occhi, allarmato.  
«Un collare?»  
«È un momento importante per lo schiavo e il suo padrone: tu ti fidi di me tanto da farti legare, picchiare e mettere al guinzaglio e io mi sento così grato, perché nessuno ha mai avuto così tanta fiducia in me, Hakkai a parte.»  
«Cosa vuoi farmi fare?»  
«Ti ricordi quando ti ho toccato col piede? E poi giusto un’altra cosa… ma devi fare il bravo, ogni tanto sei disobbediente.»  
«Non sono uno schiavo obbediente, ma sono quello che tu vuoi.»  
«Hai ragione», Gojyo appoggiò la fronte alla sua. «Come potrebbe non piacermi il mio schiavetto? E ora in ginocchio.»  
Sanzo fece un sorrisino, uno di quelli furbi che sotto sotto Gojyo adorava, decise quindi di legargli anche le mani, dietro la schiena, in modo che non potesse fare altro che sottostare al suo volere.  
In ginocchio così, con le braccia dietro la schiena, col collare stretto attorno alla bella gola bianca era quasi perfetto. Quasi. Gojyo sorrise e raccolse da terra la cintura nera di stoffa e lo bendò. Lo osservò mentre si liberava degli ingombranti vestiti.  
  
Ora era perfetto.  
  
Era eccitato come sempre, raggiungendo da subito il limite, come se l’effetto di quegli occhi rossi, color sangue, avessero il potere di sfiorarlo anche da sotto i vestiti, di scoparlo mentre leggeva il suo giornale, di violarlo con la stessa cattiveria con cui lui massacrava i nemici.  
Come quella volta cominciò a sfiorarlo con il collo del piede, godendo dei gemiti che Sanzo cercava di reprimere mordendosi a sangue le labbra, si divertiva a tenergli la testa tesa all’indietro con la catena del guinzaglio e a usare il suo piede come una mano, accarezzandogli la virilità con la pianta, fermandosi sulla punta bagnata per stuzzicarlo con le dita. Il modo in cui cercava di trattenersi era così dolcemente umiliante.  
Lo sentì poi lasciare andare un gemito piuttosto forte, aggrottare le sopracciglia e poco dopo il demone sentì il dorso del piede che veniva bagnato, schizzato dal violento fiotto che Sanzo non riusciva più a trattenere.  
«Ma guarda che hai fatto», bisbigliò il mezzo demone fingendosi scocciato. «Lecca.»  
Vide le sopracciglia del monaco aggrottarsi in protesta. La mano sinistra partì da sola schiaffeggiando il bel viso.  
«Ti ho detto di leccare. Pulisci lo scempio che hai fatto.»  
La bocca del monaco era spalancata per la violenza del ceffone ricevuto ma poi tornò calmo quasi subito e cercò il piede del Padrone, chinandosi quando glielo permetteva – visto che lo teneva per la catena – fino a raggiungere col naso il piede che aveva così ignobilmente sporcato.  
Tirò fuori la lingua e con la punta cominciò a raccogliere il suo stesso sperma, leccando anche la pelle salata del suo Signore, depositando un bacio prima di deglutire. Provava una tale tensione alle braccia, che non poteva usare, e alla schiena che se Gojyo non l’avesse aiutato non sarebbe riuscito a tirarsi su in piedi. Dopo aver completamente ripulito il suo piede restò appoggiato lì, come per riposarsi.  
  
Per un attimo Gojyo temette di sentire quella parola, la safeword che avevano scelto di comune accordo: _sigarette._  
«Non riesco ad alzarmi.»  
Il mezzo demone sospirò, più di sollievo che di fastidio, e si chinò, prendendolo da sotto le ascelle per farlo tornare dritto.  
«Se vuoi allarga le gambe e appoggiati sul sedere, così non ti verranno i crampi alle gambe», gli suggerì con dolcezza.  
«Mh.»  
Lo fece, trovando per un attimo sollievo, avrebbe preferito stendersi o allungare le gambe sul pavimento. Provò a chiederglielo.  
«Non posso allungare le gambe sul pavimento?»  
«Preferisci stenderti? Mh. Non dovrebbe intaccare i miei piani anche se stai steso…»  
«Devo essere io a deciderlo, forse?»  
Gojyo sorrise e appoggiò il piede sul petto del suo servizievole amante. Spinse per farlo stendere, sapendo certo di dargli sollievo ma nel loro gioco contava il piacere e il kappa provava soddisfazione a farlo star bene.  
«Ti fanno male le mani dietro la schiena?»  
«Leggermente.»  
Gojyo si sedette sopra di lui, slegandogli i polsi da dietro e poi portandoli sopra la sua testa e legandoli ancora.  
«Tienili su», ordinò guardandolo la benda che copriva gli occhi del suo Schiavo.  
«Mh. Ti tolgo la benda, voglio che guardi.»  
Gliela tolse con un gesto secco, buttandola da parte, forse graffiando anche la pelle del naso del monaco che lo arricciò con un brontolio.  
«Voglio che mi guardi perché so che è una cosa che ti darà fastidio.»  
Cominciò ad accarezzarsi con la mano sinistra mentre con la destra recuperava la catena del guinzaglio e si divertì a tenere di nuovo il bonzo in tensione. Le belle braccia tese, come se fossero davvero legate a qualcosa, il respiro accelerato, le belle guance di Sanzo rosse mentre i suoi occhi vagavano sull’erezione del mezzo demone, leccandosi le labbra, nutrendo il sentimento di sentirlo affondare fino in gola, di nuovo, di sentirsi soffocare, era semplicemente divino.  
«So quanto odi essere sporco e lo trovo adorabile», sussurrò il Padrone tra gli ansimi.  
Oh, eccolo, il momento in cui Sanzo si rendeva conto di essere intrappolato, era già successo altre volte ma era sempre riuscito a sedare la sua voglia di ribellione con successo.  
«Adoro quel tuo cipiglio adirato», mormorò con un sorriso, gli toccò scherzosamente la punta del naso con l’indice, abbandonando per un attimo il piacere che si stava dando con veloci carezze.  
«Apri la bocca», ordinò tornando serio, gli occhi si socchiusero man mano che il piacere si faceva più forte.  
  
Quando lo vide sollevarsi e il primo schizzo colpirlo vicino all’occhio decise di chiuderli, la sensazione di venir sporcato, usato come oggetto di sfogo e non solo di piacere era inebriante. Appena lo sentì sulla lingua si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, specialmente poi quando Gojyo si appoggiò a lui per essere pulito dalla sua lingua; lo faceva sempre.  
«Se solo tu ti potessi vedere in questo momento», sussurrò con voce strozzata Gojyo.  
Il monaco non poteva immaginare come doveva apparire il suo viso insudiciato in tal modo, in quel momento provava solo il desiderio di pulirsi gli occhi.  
«Cosa c’è?» Domandò il ragazzo rosso intuendo il suo disagio.  
«L’occhio destro.»  
Sentì poi le sue dita pulirlo, sbuffando un po’ scocciato ma finalmente Sanzo poté aprire gli occhi.  
«Mh. Ora va meglio, effettivamente.»  
«Non dirmi che una cosa del genere l’hai fatta anche con Hakkai, te lo permette?»  
«Mh. A dire il vero sì, è più porco di quel che pensi», Gojyo si portò le dita alla bocca succhiandole con noncuranza e si alzò.  
«Ho sentito Jeep parcheggiare proprio ora, meglio che ti lavi e ti rivesti.»  
  
Quando il gioco finiva Gojyo diventava per un momento molto freddo, distaccato, recuperava i suoi vestiti e poi andava a lavarsi. Sanzo invece restava a meditare sulle sensazioni provate, si abbandonava nell’acqua calda della vasca, quando c’era la possibilità e pensava.  
Si slacciò con i denti la cintura che legava i polsi e poi si tolse il collare.  
«Tieni.»  
Porse quell’oggetto, che sembrava esser stato fatto da Gojyo stesso più che comprato da qualche parte, al mezzo demone.  
Gojyo si girò a guardarlo; certo che era difficile restare calmi con Sanzo, nudo e col faccino coperto di sperma, che ti restituiva il collare.  
«No tienilo, è un regalo.»  
Sanzo abbassò lo sguardo osservando il collare di cuoio e poi lo nascose nella sua sacca. Raccolse i vestiti buttandoli sul letto ma prima di rifugiarsi in bagno fece una sola domanda:  
«Perché?»  
Il mezzo demone si voltò a guardarlo ancora, infilò le mani in tasca e fece un sorrisino, uno di quelli dolci di cui era capace.  
«Per ricordarti chi sei.»

 


End file.
